BFB Sequels
by RECH2O
Summary: These are one-shot sequels to My Best Friend's Boyfriend. You might want to read that story first so you aren't confussed.


**Julia's Hangout **(sequel to My Best Friend's Boyfriend) 

Cleo opened the door to her room. Getting away from the girls after a day like this was like getting away from life. She loved the four minutes she got alone, before Kim, Angela, and Ally got home and she had homework duty. There was never one place she could go to get away from everything. Sure there was Mako, but Emma and Rikki always came in at the worst of moments. She couldn't get away in her room, even if the door was locked. Ash always liked to barge in through the bathroom, which connected their rooms. What she needed was a place where no one could find her.

There was a knock on her door then Ashley, the leader of the triplets, said, "Cleo, can you take Aggie, Alex and me down to Mrs. Fay's. Mommy Niela said that you would take us so she can stay with Katrina and Kristina."

_Four minutes, Two minutes what's the difference around here _Cleo thought before she opened her door, with a fake smile, and said, "Let's go."

She and the triplets walked down their back yard, through the Dime's, and the Stain's back yard, and down to Grange Street Nursing Home. Once there the triplets bolted to talk to Mrs. Fay, who had the best stories on the street about the street. Jessie and Maryann were already there. They were in the triplets after pre-school class at the hospital across the street from the homes on Grange Street. They were the best of friends and the two lived right on Grange Street. When Cleo looked at the five-sum, she could not help think about her best friends, and the reaction they had when they found out that everyone was lying about where they lived.

Now that was all behind them, and everyone was fine with that.

Cleo sat behind the little kids, who had come from all down Grange Street to hang out, with the older kids of the Street. Mrs. Fay loved the attention she got from the children when she was going to tell stories of her past. Everyone loved to hear about what she did as a teen. It was always so exciting. She was an exciting person.

"Ok, children, this is a good one. It's about my friend, when she lived on this street," Mrs. Fay started. "She was a great person to talk to, and some how I knew she would keep a secret. She lived in the old hotel, the one you three live in now," she said looking to Aggie, Alex and Ashley. "Her name was Julia. She lived there with her mother and they ran the place well. Julia slept in a fourth floor room. I have never been up there. No one has except her two really good friends, Gracie and Louise." Now this got Cleo interested. "Julia and I would do anything to get people to stay at the hotel. Then she started to hang out with Gracie and Louise. I stayed with Willow, Gracie's sister."

The story went on with a detailed version of when she and Willow tried to get spring breakers to stay at Julia's hotel. It ended when there were more people to house then they had rooms. Yet all Cleo could think about was the fourth floor and Julia lived in her home. Once all the kids parted and the triplets were hanging out with Maryann and Jessie, Cleo got time alone with Mrs. Fay. She wanted to know more about that room.

"You like the story dear? I knew you would," Mrs. Fay told Cleo as she walked up. "You know, sweetie, you remind of Willow and Gracie. You are sweet, caring and loving toward your sisters, like Willow. Still you have the secretive edge of Gracie. I think those are some good qualities."

"Thanks, I um… wanted to know more about that room, you know in my house. Can you tell me?" Cleo asked.

Mrs. Fay smiled and took out a journal. She handed it to Cleo and said, "Read this, and keep it safe. It will tell you everything."

Cleo thanked her and motioned for the triplets to follow her. They said good-bye to Maryann and Jessie. Then they ran all the way back to their house. Katrina and Kristina were outside playing with their dog, Sammy. Alex and Ashley stayed with them as Aggie ran inside to see what Claudia and Annie were up to.

Cleo loved the freedom and went up to her room to start reading the journal. She closed her door so the little girls would not bother her. She then opened the journal and started to read. "I always wished I didn't have to live in a hotel. It's always hard to keep my secret when there are so many people around. That is why I love my new room, on the fourth floor. It can stay locked and no one can get in. It's a great place to decorate anyway I want, with pictures of my friends and me. I can also do anything up there." Cleo was amazed. The room was like a secret little hideout where Julia could be alone. Cleo read on. "Today I found a small underwater opening. It leads out to the cannel behind my house. This will let me get away from my house without anyone knowing. It is only down the hidden staircase in the back of my room. Ok so it is a long way down but still good."

"What are you doing?" Ash asked who had just appeared in the bathroom doorway.

"Nothing… I'm just reading a book for English. It's called… _Wish You Well_," Cleo answered him hiding the journal.

Ash looked at her before he asked, "Didn't you finish that book?"

"Not yet," Cleo answered. "It's a long book."

"Emma, who I know for a fact is in your English class, read me her book report yesterday. She also told me you two were reading that book in class." Ash gave Cleo a long look.

"So… Can I just be alone?" Cleo asked.

"I guess," Ash said leaving the door way.

Cleo pulled the journal out from under her pillow. As she did this, something fell from it. Cleo leaned over to pick it up. It was a small gold key with an "M" on it. The "M" was made of red, blue, and white jowls. The key hung from a small gold chain that would not fit Aggie's neck.

Cleo opened the journal to a page that read, "It was sometimes hard to find my room. I would have to try the M Key on over three doors on the third floor." This entry gave Cleo an idea. _What if I tried the key in the locked door next to Aggie's room? _ She jumped off her bed and was in the hall before you could say "Bad idea."

Cleo looked around the hall. She saw Kim and Ally run down the stairs. She knew Katrina, Ashley and Alex were with Sammy as Kristina, Aggie, Annie and Claudia tried to name the new stray cat. From Ash's room she could hear him talking on the phone, probable Emma. That would keep him busy for hours. She knew she had time.

The door was the same color and style as all the others in the house. The only difference was that all the other doors on that floor have someone's name on it. Cleo took the key and slowly placed it into the key hole. The key went in perfectly. She turned it easily and opened the door. There in front of her was a staircase that led up to another door. On the walls were pictures of Julia, Gracie and Louise. The door looked older than the ones down stairs. That was probably because the doors down stairs were replaced about twenty years ago and no one had even been up here for at least fifty.

The stairs creaked under Cleo's feet as she slowly climbed up to the old door. Still afraid of what lie on the other side, she took the key and slowly inserted it in the second lock. It fit as it did downstairs. She turned it slower than before and opened the door crack. Cool air wiped over her as she eased herself into the old room.

What stood in front of her was amazing. In the center sat an old sea green couch with a sea green recliner to match. There was a coffee table that was painted to look like a rock under the sea. An old TV sat in what looked to be an under water cave. The walls were painted to look like the whole room was under water. Three doors lined the back wall, with pictures of Julia, Louise, and Gracie on the side walls in every position and outfit imaginable, even as mermaids. The whole room looked like an under water wilderness.

Cleo was stunned by the room. She slowly entered, afraid to touch anything, and made her way to the three doors on the far end of the room. Each door had a sign that indicated where it led, the bathroom, Julia's bedroom, and the beach. Cleo was carouse to see what the door meant by "The Beach." She opened to door to find herself in another stairwell going down. She followed it as it twisted and turned all the way to the bottom of the house. There, sat this enormous beach like pool. It had color markings indicating what each part of the pool was for, blue-swimming yellow-drying off and green-staying dry. _This must be the tunnel under the house. _Cleo thought. _I could fix this place up and make it my hide away and get away. I could show Emma and Rikki the up stairs when I'm done. It would be a neat surprise. _ She thought as she made her way up the stairs to the old room and back down to her room before anyone knew she was gone. 


End file.
